A box (which expression includes boxes with or without lids) can be constructed from an inner layer and an outer layer, in which case it is referred to as a “set up box”, also referred to as a “rigid box”. The inner layer of a set up box is often formed of a board material, which is covered by a paper material. These boxes are supplied to a customer in made up or set up form. It would be desirable for packing efficiency for the set up boxes to be transported from an original manufacturer in a substantially flat configuration, to be assembled only when needed. The inner and outer layers when they are ready for manufacture need to be mutually aligned. Even if they were to be mutually aligned during the manufacturing process prior to packing, transportation of the inner and outer layers would lead to misalignment which cannot be coped with by automated assembly procedures.
Furthermore, there is often an area of weakness in the construction of set up boxes in the corner area meaning that their applications can be restricted.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to obviate or overcome disadvantages accounted in the prior art, whether such prior art disadvantages are referred herein or otherwise.